


timing

by sad_goomy



Series: Kiss Me(me) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, SnowLilyShipping, lonashipping, mahinashipping, ub hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Their first "I love you" is at, arguably, not a great time.





	timing

**3\. a cheek kiss  
9\. a bleeding/bloody kiss**

 

* * *

 

 A flash of light and a  _click_  and suddenly it's over. 

They stare, panting, at the UB ball, the grid pattern pulsing with blue electricity. Neither of them moves, terrified that the second they do they'll be back to shouting commands to their team, dodging blows, scuffing knees, and hitting the ground too many times to count. 

Gladion clutches his shoulder, keeping the torn-up fabric pressed down on the cut to stop the bleeding. Moon barely stands, swaying in place with a gash on her thigh and bruises lining her body. They're both worse for wear after their fight with the last Buzzwole, but the adrenaline keeps them waiting for the next round to begin. 

Moon is the first to move, breathing the deepest sigh of relief in her life as she stumbles forward and grabs the UB ball, crying out, "It's over." 

"It's over," Gladion repeats in a breathless whisper, removing his hand from his shoulder and feeling his entire body go slack with relief. "It's really over." When Moon turns to face him, she's laughing hysterically, tears of exhaustion spilling out the corners of her eyes. She has no words left, and neither does he as he starts to walk towards her, picking up the pace until he's running and chanting, "It's over! It's finally over!" 

He throws his arms around her and holds her tightly, feeling her weak body shake. Her laugh turns into quiet sobs as she curls into him, her head buried in his chest, and he keeps her steady. This was the worst UB they fought so far, and there were a few moments when Gladion wasn't so sure he'd get to hold her again. 

Now he doesn't want to let go. 

Without even thinking – as he's prone to do – he pulls slightly back, looking down at her and feeling every fiber of his being screaming that he's never been so glad that she's alive and then - 

"I love you." 

And she doesn't have the voice to say the words back, so she presses her lips to his in a kiss that's the strangest mixture of desperation and relief in the wake of the closest they've come to dying. 

 

* * *

 

"How...romantic?" Hau tries not to look too disgusted or disappointed, but he has to admit that the story they tell isn't the one he expected to hear when he asked about who said 'I love you' first. 

"Yeah, well - " But Gladion doesn't have anything snippy to say, just his embarrassment as he sits on the other side of the booth, his arms crossed and eyes going to look at the rest of the diner. 

Moon smirks, finishing up her sundae. "What, you didn't tell Lillie you loved her while bloody and bruised and on the brink of death?" 

"Can't say I did." 

"Lame." She turns to Lillie, who's laughing at the trio, and leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "I'd break up with this guy if I were you." 

Lillie shakes her head. "I  _do_  think it's romantic...with some extenuating circumstances." 

"I get it, I have bad timing." Gladion takes their laughter with a sigh, sinking further into the vinyl booth and glowering at nothing in particular. Embarrassed as he may be, he stands by the fact that he said it then; turns out nearly losing the one you love is a pretty good reminder that life is too short to never say those three words. 

When her giggles subside, Moon looks at him with warm gray eyes, and he feels his heart skip a beat. "On the contrary," she coos, tilting her head and placing a kiss on his cheek, his face beginning to turn pink, "You have great timing." 

"Yeah, but weren't you both, like,  _bleeding_?" 

"Somehow you're the least supportive friend I have, Hau." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From a "kiss meme" I did a while back, featuring Hau as the true master of sass that he is.


End file.
